


As Black As A Hook

by emeriin



Series: Hookerverse [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping, References to Suicide, attempts at did, references to rape and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: For the prompt: That Other Girl/Critic, where she manages to keep him and so trains him as a pet. Could be "normal" verse or hooker!verse, I don't mind. :) (this is angsty and not fetishizing dw)To understand this, it's an offshoot between http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/670969.html#cutid1 and Penny's suicide http://emeriin.livejournal.com/159622.html.If you're new then this will make no sense and that's okay, but I hope to people who know the hooker!verse, this will be a decent explanation for what was the deal with Penny and That Other Girl.





	As Black As A Hook

Critic's head hurt.

 

He was handcuffed in a bathtub as well, but that didn't bother him so much. He'd accepted the fact that he always had a 50/50 chance of waking somewhere he didn't want to be.

 

What was concerning was that the last thing he remembered was taking a lot of pills in his apartment alone, and being alive felt... wrong. He didn't even mean that in a suicidal way, just that something felt out of sync.

 

The bathroom door opened and he warily opened his eyes to see a terrified looking Penny. Annoyance replaced pain and he hit his head on a tile. "Fuck sake woman get it over with." He wriggled a little in the handcuffs, it was basically routine by now.

 

Penny was a pale girl already, but all blood seemed to have drained from her face. "I'm not... you're... this isn't right." She ran out of the room like a deer trying to avoid being shot, leaving Critic alone and confused.

 

-

 

Half an hour later, with his calls for a window opened because those powdery bath balls were making him dizzy ignored, he heard the front door open and almost immediately the sounds of two women arguing. He didn't know Penny had a sister-slash-roommate-slash-girlfriend, but you didn't really talk about these things while you were being tortured.

 

A couple of minutes went by, and the door to the room where he was being held hostage opened. He blinked. There was Penny, but there was Penny again, with darker clothes, darker make-up and a red streak in her black hair instead of blue. Penny 1 still looked like she wanted to crawl in a corner, but Penny 2 seemed both bored and satisfied.

 

"Okay, what did you drug me with?"

 

Penny 2 rolled her eyes. "Oh Critic, always so self-obsessed."

 

Penny 1 was almost rocking back and forth while standing. "I don't understand any of this, any of my life", she whimpered to nobody in particular.

 

He almost felt for her, but then remembered the position he was in. "The fuck is going on?!"

 

The more confident Penny laughed sharply then fixed him with a look of death. "I reversed time. You're not dead because I don't want her to die. Happy?"

 

"No!" Maybe he shouted loud enough the neighbors would hear and save him from this hell. "What are you what is this tell me!"

 

Penny 1 had moved to the toilet, her head in her hands. "Critic... this is The Other Girl. She's the one who hates you, not me."

 

The first person his mind went to was his older brother, but he didn't have time for flashbacks as 'The Other Girl' giggled. "Oh Penny sweetie, that's not quite true."

 

He was missing the times of being choked with a dildo. "Just... just imagine I'm very dumb" (he ignored The Other Girl's derisive snort and Penny's passive aggressive sigh) "and explain this whole thing to me."

 

Penny shrugged, her face bulging, clearly not giving a shit anymore. "I'm just as in the dark as you."

 

"You're both so silly", The Other Girl said, half with affection and half with scorn. "But we got time. You'll know eventually."

 

Her double rested her head on the edge on the sink. "That's not an answer."

 

The Other Girl just flipped her hair with a condescending smile and walked off, reminding Critic eerily of Donna.

 

He was never going to get anywhere if they relied on the evil twin, so he swallowed his pride and tried to get Penny's attention. "Penny," he whispered, in case The Other Girl was listening, "you gotta have some idea of what she is."

 

Penny looked like she was going to cry, but she ran a hand through her hair and tried her best to speak. "She... she came to me when I was a kid. Bad things happened to me that I've blocked out, and she's like... a part of me but a manifestion of... something. She ruins lives including mine but protects me and..."

 

"Penny!" A sharp voice from the other room.

 

Penny jumped up like the seat was on fire and rushed to the door. "I'm sorry. I really am." Then she fled.

-

It was a day before anyone talked to him again. He spent his time staring at the Harley Quinn clock (he didn't even know Penny liked Batman, that could have been something to talk about when they were forced to work together), wondering how long gangrene would take to set in and every so often hearing a creak of a bed, a muffled shout or sobbing.

He was falling asleep when one of them came in. The Other Girl, and he guessed it was her because while she looked frazzled, her smile had so much more teeth than Penny's.

Trying to raise himself up, having slumped down in the time that he was here, he attemped to get some answers. "Why am I here?"

Other Girl laughed, and it was like her whole body was floating. "Sweetheart I already told you that. You offed yourself like an idiot, and I changed time because that meant my girl died and I became nothing."

His breath caught, for a second scared that his heart had stopped beating. Lack of food was affecting his reality. "So what happens now?"

The… woman walked over to him and straddled his stomach, still smiling, so off-putting. "We're one happy family", she whispered, tapping his cheek with a black nail. "If you both behave of course."

He knew he wasn't going to get out of here, especially if she was the one keeping him alive, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He bucked up, making her hit her head on the above cabinet. That… wasn't the intention, and the chill in the room as her face darkened definitely wasn't a coincidence.

Her blue eyes paling, and red steaming streaks appearing in her hair, fraying it and filling his nose with the smell of fire, she grabbed his neck and her voice was deep. "I'm beyond your comprehension. Don't fucking try me."

He was a stupid stupid masochist. "I've known a lot of psycho bitches in my time. You're nothing special."

Veins. Fangs. Heat. A voice was telling him he'd be better off dead again. "Baby", she hissed, literally like a snake. "I've been around hundreds of years. I protect little girls from men like you and bring out their anger."

He crumbled, out of fear from what she'd morph into next, out of confusion because he had no clue what he did, and a small part out of sadness that she didn't come to him. "Okay. I'm sorry… goddess. Just… give me some time."

The smile came back and she licked her lips, passing for human again and getting off him. "Take all the time you need, sugar."

-

When Penny, hunched still scared-looking Penny, crept in with chocolate a few hours later, he fought down the urge to cry. He was so soreand he wanted out of this bathtub.

"Penny," he said when she was creeping away, trying to be gentle as possible. "What did I do?"

Penny started rocking again, and he felt like an idiot for not getting that they were obviously not the same person. "It doesn't matter" she whispered, but with an edge of hysteria that made it clear that it did.

"She's tortured me for years, I deserve to know." Maybe going for the guilt was a low move in the state that Penny was in, but he genuinely had no clue what he'd done.

She swayed a bit more but it worked as she sat down on the edge of the bath, fiddling with a hole in her tights. "Okay um, do you remember near the beginning, that guy who made you have sex with me?"

He shook his head, knowing he should get the hint but not getting it.

Sighing frustrated, she dug her nails into her leg. "He was pushing you a lot, wanted you to prove you weren't a fag, and you were pissy and lost your temper."

He was starting to remember, and his chest twisted. "And I fucked you and then he was happy with me."

Her voice was breaking. "And I was just lying there while you had proved your manhood or some bullshit."

He was sorry, but he still didn't think this was quite fair. "I fucked up and got gross but doesn't she get that shitty roleplay gets asked of us all the time?"

Her eyes were stony cold, and he backtracked a little on the "no way they could be the same person" opinion. "She fucks with people who bump into me in the street, you play-rape me because you got dude issues, what do you think is going to happen?"

That temper of his was starting to rise. "So you're saying I deserve all this?"

She bit her tongue, closed her eyes and tried to breathe. "No, I'm not, but just… give up okay? I have."

He checked out, thinking it over. He assumed everyone thought he was dead and had moved on with their mourning, The Other Girl probably had powers to make him a corpse again, and as his apparent overdose proved, he couldn't be trusted to be left to his own devices.

"I will if I get looked after."

She nodded, solidarity written all over her face, and he fell.


End file.
